Lecture Halls Ablaze
by blackened raven wings
Summary: Jess and Rory are at a boring lecture...what will happen? My second smut ever. dedicated to Liz, cuz she taught me how to write smut!


The sat in back of the classroom, she took notes and listened attentively, while he sat there doodling and reading bits of the text book. About 30 minutes into the lecture, which lasted 2 hours, his hand dipped down under the desk. She took no notice, and continued her notes.

That is until she felt something playing with the edge of her skirt. She shot him a look. One that said, _Not here, not now! _But he had never been one for rules. He ran his along the inside of her left knee, making small patterns and spelling things out.

Rory stared straight ahead while Jess wrote messages along her lower thigh. Just as she thought she could ignore the annoying and tempting distraction, it moved higher. It was a mid thigh now, and teasing her by making as if to move higher, then coming down again. She closed her eyes and shook her head, staring at her notes. Just then, she became aware that the teacher had asked her a question.

"Rory, earth to Rory! Can you tell me what important figures Phineas relates to?" The teacher looked at Rory in a manner of confusion, and Rory looked back, convinced her face was bright red.

"Um...Jesus Christ. And-" but before she could finish her thoughtful analysis of A Separate Peace, the sneaky hand finally moved as promised. It went up her thigh and danced around, getting close to her cunt, but backing away before fulfilling the action. Rory gasped.

"Ms. Gilmore, are you alright?" The short balding man looked at her quizzically, and waited for a response.

"Yes, I just remembered something I forgot to do. Nothing the matter." She finally managed to squeak out. The class continued, with various other students joining the discussion.

The hand teased her for a while, lightly running over her most sensitive spot, making her squirm and sweat. He teased the highest point of her thigh, and played with the skin around her swollen entrance. She was struggling to hold in her gasps and pleading whispers, and Jess could see that quiet clearly.

When she thought she could stand the torture no more, she closed her thighs on his hand as it brushed by her again. She looked at him, glaring and pleading at the same time. Whether to stop or give her the release she craved, she didn't know, but he certainly did.

He motioned for her to release his hand, and she did, wary as to what he would do next. His hand goes to her center, and plays with her underwear, giddy to find that she is already wet. Slowly, he pulls the material away, and his fingers dance over her. She squirms and pants lightly, and finally he plunges two fingers into her. She bits her tongue in an effort to hold back the scream threatening to burst from within her. She looks at him, and he just sits there doodling and acting as if nothing is going on.

Slowly, he thrusts his fingers out and in, at a pace that drives her further up the wall. Just as she is reaching the release she so desperately craves, he stops and withdraws his fingers, licking and sucking her juices off, making sure she is watching. She squeaks, and looks at him in shock and need. After a while of pleading eyes from her and ignoring from him, she sits back and tries to think of anything but how desperately she needs release.

When she finally calmed down, and was able to divide the tiniest bit of her attention to the class discussion at hand, Jess dropped his pencil and went under the table. Her thoughts instantly went black as she felt his hot breathe at her knees, and his hands prying open her clenched together legs. Once he had them open, he starts to trail kisses along the inside of her thighs, at a slow leisurely pace that drives her slowly but surely insane again.

Finally he reaches his treasure, and pulls the now drenched material to the side, a sudden wave of her sex hitting him full on, causing his already-too tight pants that had seemed to fit fine this morning to become painfully tight.

He traces his fingers along her sex, and then his lips. Finally he begins to lick her off all her juices, trying desperately to steal them all for himself. Licking at a slow pace at first, he gradually gains speed and finally inserts his tongue into her burning center, and fucked her hard and mercilessly until the edge she had been desperate not to fall off finally came. Her muscles contracted, and she came almost violently.

No one noticed Rory Gilmore squirming in her seat, then finally relax back after the black hair boy suddenly disappeared from the room. No one that is, except a tall blonde haired boy with astonishing blue eyes.


End file.
